De días felices y otros que no lo son tanto
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Murasakibara/Akashi] Demostraciones de amor Purpúreo-Rojizo. "―Cuando Akachin y yo nos casemos, nuestros hijos no serán tan molestos…―" Conjunto de drabbles. Situaciones diversas. AUs. Para el evento de Facebook: Mes MuraAka. Día 16.


_**Advertencias:**_ _Esto es muy estúpido y cursi porque estoy feliz, y no tengo idea de a qué se deba. Shota. Necrofilia AkaMura_ _―_ _Diría que tiene de todo, pero la verdad es que no. Favor de leer bajo su propio riesgo. :v_

 _Solo son_ _ **diez**_ _porque mi tema inicial era otro, lo desarrollé correctamente y todo, pero luego llegó a mí la musa vestida en paños menores… y esto salió. :v_

* * *

 **Día de la marina**

 _El sol se pone con el canto de los buques. A todos aquellos que nieguen sus andares, están destinados a morir en el campo de batalla…_ ―¿Qué hacemos aquí, Aka _chin_?― Susurra un Murasakibara somnoliento, agachándose para recargar la barbilla en el rojizo cabello de su amante.

Akashi apenas se inmuta. ―Te lo dije; es una presentación en honor al día de la marina.― Y extendiéndole otra golosina, fija la vista en los fuegos artificiales que adornan el cielo nocturno. ―Por cierto: gracias por aceptar acompañarme.― Se deja oír en el lapsus que deja un cañonazo de otro. El sonrojo de Murasakibara no hace sino acrecentar el sentimiento de aquel que ha levantado el rostro para susurrarle un beso en los labios.

―Gracias por invitarme, Aka _chin_. También te amo.―

* * *

 **Para comer aquí**

Su tienda favorita de tés se encuentra a tan solo dos cuadras de su residencia, por lo que ir a por algunos no resulta serle un problema; este radica en no saber qué hacer para lidiar con su enamoramiento hacia el empleado que sin falta le atiende. ―En la compra de una caja más le obsequiamos un pastelillo de nuestra sección de especiales…―

Akashi permanece inmóvil, observando los postrecillos que se muestran en la barra. Por alguna razón, el rostro del empleado parece decirle que todo pastelillo es bueno, el que le siga mejor, y del siguiente ni hablar. ―De acuerdo; deme otra caja. De té negro.― En cuanto paga por su compra y recibe el paquete, se decide a hacer aquello que lleva deseando desde hace varias semanas de frecuentar el lugar. ―¿Me acompañas a comerlo, Murasakibara? Tú puedes elegir el sabor.―

* * *

 **Súbdito de amor**

―Arrodíllense.― Algunos de los pertenecientes a la generación de los milagros no tienen opción sino obedecer a la orden de su emperador, y todo porque le han pedido que jugara un tres contra uno.

Les mira detenidamente: Kise con los brazos caídos y las lágrimas deteniéndosele en la sonrisa, Aomine sintiéndose derrotado y motivado con el rostro a ras del suelo, y un Murasakibara que le mira de frente sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

―Atsushi.― Habla tras un segundo de perplejidad. Aún no puede tragarse esa farsa de su indiferencia al deporte.

―¿Qué sucede, Aka _chin_?―

―¿Te gusta el baloncesto?― Dice antes de avanzar para quedar más cerca del de purpúreos cabellos; entre menos espacio le dé para dudar, más certera será su respuesta seguro.

Murasakibara, aún arrodillado, logra arrancarle un beso a su capitán antes de que este siquiera pueda preverlo. ―Tanto como me gustas tú, Aka _chin_.―

* * *

 **Futuros esposos**

Al salir de la escuela, Akashi va directamente a la guardería que tiene su madre para fungir como su ayudante en caso de que alguna de sus trabajadoras falte o simplemente para pasar el rato. Esta vez, el motivo es el primero, y justo ahora se encuentra tratando de calmar a los ruidosos niños que le han tocado. ―Cuando Aka _chin_ y yo nos casemos, nuestros hijos no serán así de molestos…― Escucha a uno de sus niños por cuidar, deseando no haberle dirigido una mirada.

―¿No es así, Aka _chin_?―

 _Ese niño no sabe lo que dice…_ Y asiente distraído al niño de cabellera morada y sonrisa radiante.

* * *

 **Baños portátiles**

Las autoridades escolares deciden remodelar los baños de Teiko, dado que un reciente terremoto ha causado desperfectos en las sensibles instalaciones. Sin embargo, ya que no pueden hacer que sus alumnos contengan sus necesidades, se han traído baños portátiles mientras se terminan las remodelaciones. El único problema es que el designado para varones está ocupado y nadie sabe por quién.

― _¿Quién carajo tarda tanto en el baño?―_

― _¡Apúrate!―_

Los gritos de los estudiantes no hacen sino aumentar el nerviosismo de Nijimura, quien es el único que ha notado cuatro pies dentro del baño portátil en vez de dos. ¿Lo peor? Que sabe a la perfección a quiénes pertenecen aquel par de zapatillas deportivas.

―Definitivamente me las pagarán en el entrenamiento de mañana, Akashi, Murasakibara…―

* * *

 **No cumpleaños**

Su libertinaje había aumentado con creces al pasar a tercer grado, y Akashi no podía sino agradecer aquellos momentos de paz que le causaba el salir por sí solo de Rakuzan y caminar a su hogar. Se había vuelto uno de sus simples placeres.

―Ah, Aka _chin_ …― En su recorrido de hoy, una voz tras de sí le hace voltear para encontrarse con su novio enfundado en un traje que parece costoso. Akashi está por saludarlo cuando siente aquellos efusivos brazos rodearle. ―¡Feliz cumpleaños!― Escucha sin querer evitar lo que está por venir. ―Ven conmigo…― Y ya sabe que es arrastrado para un día lleno de diversiones que el mismo Murasakibara ha planeado.

 _Aunque ni siquiera es hoy mi cumpleaños…_ Piensa mientras lee la sonrisa en los labios del gran novio que tiene. _Pero no hay por qué arruinarle la felicidad, ¿o sí?_

* * *

 **Y no despiertas**

Su cuerpo frío no es más que consecuencia de la noche que les obliga a querer cubrirse con diez colchas o más. Akashi invade de nuevo el cuerpo ajeno con estocadas feroces. Una, dos, tres, quince, treinta veces, y su amante no está ni para pedirle que se detenga porque hoy hace demasiado frío o porque simplemente quiere dormir.

¿Por qué han terminado así? ¿Por un simple castigo del emperador?

El tercer día de dormir junto a un rostro pútrido llega para Akashi. Y no entiende cómo es posible que se conserve tan bien el aroma dulce que posee Murasakibara aún tras tanto tiempo, pero espera que así sea mientras él permanezca con vida aún.

―No dejes a tu emperador hablando solo, Murasakibara…―

* * *

 **Castillos en el cielo**

―Ya sé dónde vamos a vivir, Aka _chin_ …― Los puños del pelirrojo se aprietan inconscientemente sobre los de su amante. ¿Qué en su sano juicio lo prepararía para semejante comentario?

―¿Y se puede saber dónde será?― Juguetea. Cuando Murasakibara se sonroja ligeramente, Akashi no puede evitar pensar que, carajo, va en serio.

Señalando hacia una nube especialmente esponjosa, Atsushi se da la vuelta para quedar de frente a su pelirrojo. ―Allá.― Cuando Akashi le cuestiona el por qué, Murasakibara solo puede responder con un: ―Será tu propio palacio, Aka _chin_. Allá reinarás solo tú.―

Sonriente, Akashi niega con la cabeza. ―No, Atsushi; reinaremos los dos.―

* * *

 **Desliz de amor**

―Me confundes, Aka _chin_ …―

Murasakibara cree que es triste que el primer "te amo" que recibió de su Aka _chin_ tuviese hedor a vómito, vino barato y alucinógenos.

Que su primera vez fuese en un baño de casa ajena, a media fiesta, con un desmayado respirando sonoramente a su lado.

Que tras cada incidente similar tenga que fingir que el alcohol en su sistema le ha afectado tanto o más que a Akashi y que no recuerda "nada".

Que por pequeñeces y deslices no pueda prosperar esa relación que tanto ha deseado en ese último año y medio que llevan de conocerse.

Pero más triste es que, con cada fiesta a la que se ve invitado Murasakibara, venga una mirada sugestiva, una sonrisa socarrona; un gesto detonante por parte de Seijuurou que lo haga dudar de si en realidad pierde o no la memoria tras cada borrachera.

―Me confundes mucho…―

* * *

 **Traje de baño**

Akashi Seijuurou ya no tenía ni idea de quién demonios era, por qué había accedido a utilizar _eso_ o dónde había quedado su pudor. ―Anda, Aka _chin_ , te ves bien…― Lleva escuchando desde que salió de los vestidores, pero aún no puede creer en la sinceridad de esas palabras.

―Me retiraré por hoy. Disfruten del día sin mí.― Quisiera haber dicho, pero las mejillas sonrosadas le duelen tanto que siquiera le dejan respirar con normalidad. Cuánto desearía no volver a salir de viaje en su vida.

―Aka _chin_ …― Antes de poder reaccionar, siente una enorme mano tomar la suya, provechosa de su vergüenza. ―Vamos a los toboganes.― Y es halado hasta la atracción, donde, desde lo alto del lugar, todos pueden apreciar el tanga rojo que ha sido elegido especialmente para él.

Murasakibara no podía elegir mejor color para realzar la magnificencia del emperador.

* * *

 _ **Gracias si llegaron hasta acá.**_

 _Perdieron su tiempo leyendo esto. Ja, ja. :'v_


End file.
